1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to illuminating devices, and particularly to a light emitting diode illuminating device which is convenient to be assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in illumination devices due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut. LEDs emit visible lights at specific wavelengths and generate a significant amount of heat at the same time. Generally, approximately 80-90% of the power consumed by the LEDs is converted to heat, with the remainder of the power being converted to light. If the generated heat cannot be timely removed, LEDs may overheat, and thus their performance and life-span may be significantly reduced.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,218, an electrically driven LED assembly is disclosed. The LED assembly includes a plurality of LEDs and a heat sink attached to the LEDs. During assembly, the LEDs are fixedly secured to the heat sink, for preventing the LEDs from falling off from the heat sink.
However, it is very difficult to detach the LEDs from the heat sink when the LEDs need to be replaced, or repaired.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED illuminating device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.